


Love Confessions

by Moonlight2211



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight2211/pseuds/Moonlight2211
Summary: “He nags too much” – “He’s annoying” – “His face is not handsome” - “He’s no cute” - “I want to push him sometimes”Everyone knows Monsta x love their motherlike member, of course they do, and they love tease him but maybe they said too much during that interview,Kihyun is upset and Changkyun needs to do something about it





	Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story to feed our Changki shippers hearts  
> i hope you enjoy is a bit messy  
> 《Edited》

“He nags too much” – “He’s annoying” – “His face is not handsome” - “He’s no cute” - “I want to punch him sometimes”

Everyone knows Monsta x love their mother-like member, of course they do, and they love tease him, he’s just too cute and his reactions are too funny to stop themselves to do it, but maybe they said too much during that interview. After those comments Kihyun stopped talking (which is totally not the Kihyun they know) and stayed quiet for the rest of their schedules.

That day when they arrive to their dorm, Hyunwoo, being a good leader as he always has been decided to apologize for his member’s words but Kihyun, not only because he is stubborn but also because his leader isn’t the one who in any way hurt him, he decides just ignore him and go straight to his room after take a bath to lock himself inside, he still has his duties as the official housekeeper as cooking or cleaning – “Order something, you ungrateful little shit” – that’s all what he says when Minhyuk asks him for dinner.

“Go and apologize NOW” – Their leader orders to Minhyuk, Hyungwon and Hoseok, the ones who were overboard and made him angry in first place–

“Oh C’mon Hyung” – Minhyuk is the first one to talk – “You know him, he’ll no listen to us”

“Yes but…” – Hyunwoo tries to talk again but they defended themselves

“And we don’t want him to hit us” – this time is Hoseok, funny, he is one of the eldest but he's scared of someone younger, tinier and thinner than him.

“What about if we wait until tomorrow” – Hyungwon who usually is the first one to go to sleep talks this time and it's kinda obvious that’s exactly what he wants to do– “Maybe he’ll wake up with good mood”

Shownu tries to say something else but a strong slam resound the dorm, Changkyun is the brave one to go and talk to Kihyun, letting the rest of their member surprised behind him.

“That idiot”

“Kihyun will kill him”

“I swear he’s going to sleep in our room tonight”

“I don’t want to hear those screams”

“He never listen his Hyungs”

“That dumbass”

“Let him, He’s just a fool in love”

It’s not a secret for any of the members, including Kihyun, Changkyun has those strong feelings for him, during some time the older of the two tried to take a time afar from him… in other words... avoided him as the plague for whole days but something he can’t handle, even since No.mercy, was Changkyun’s tears or Changkyun’s sad face in general, their maknae has only let them see him cry thrice and one of them Kihyun didn’t wait to hold him into his arms, he, the one who rarely shows affection to other people. He stopped to ignore him when he was cornered by Changkyun on the kitchen using the best sad puppy eyes Kihyun has ever seen in his life, asking him why did he do wrong, of course it didn’t took him long to break, hugged the boy and asked him for forgiveness saying “he needed to get his shit together”. He’s a good friend, dongsaeng and the only helper for Kihyun and lost him wasn’t in his Plans, he just didn’t reciprocated his feelings but in any way he can’t hurt him. Maybe that’s the reason why the members let Changkyun go into that dangerous room without being scared of his life (too much), if there’s someone who can survive Kihyun’s anger, that’s Changkyun.

He slowly approaches Kihyun, he’s facing the wall while his body was curling cutely in that bed. Sulking.

“Kihyunnie Hyung” – Changkyun a bit hesitant sits in his bed. 

“Get out Kyun” – Kihyun doesn't move nor even look at him either- “I want to be alone”

“That’s a problem” – Changkyun thinks carefully what he wants to say, after all, his life depended of it – “Because I don’t want to leave you alone”

Kihyun rolls his eyes and doesn’t say anything else, if he can’t kick him out then he's going to ignore him – “Can I ask why you are so upset Hyung?”

He get no response from the oldest but still insists – “Is because what Minhyuk, Hoseok and Hyungwonnie Hyungs said early?” –

“You know they didn’t mean it” – Silence

“They just love you too much” – More Silence

Of course it hurts but Kihyun and his proudly ass isn’t planning to accept that - “HYUUUUUUUNG!!”- Changkyun lays above Kihyun crushing him as much as he can until he can't breathe.

“IM CHANGKYUN GET OUT OF ME!!!!!!!!” – That just makes him more upset and tries to break free from the hold, without any good results.

“Don’t wanna!!” – Changkyun is laughing in any way it makes uncontrollable for him to laugh too, well that’s until he sees Changkyun evil smile. One he only has when he pranks other members. 

“Don’t you dareee!!!!!”  - But that can't stop him, without any hesitation he tickles his side making him beg him to stop.

“C-Changkyun p-please ahaha s-stop aha Stop!! HAHAHA” –

“If you promise talk to me!” –

“I-I promise! Changkyun ahaha stop hahahaha” – then he does as he is told, they end with Kihyun totally laying his back onto the mattress while Changkyun is half on top of him, resting his weight in his forearms, their faces centimeters away.

“You’re _too_ close” – Kihyun starts feeling a bit awkward with his position and looks away, the other beds, the door, the teddy bear Jooheon sleeps with. Anything but Changkyun.

“That’s better” – Changkyun still can lose his smile – “So you can hear me clearly”

“I can hear you!” – Kihyun doesn't know why he’s being too shy and allows him to do that, he doesn't dislike the closeness at all and that’s already a problem... at least for him – “I’m going to hear whatever you want to say, just back off a bit”

“Don’t wanna” – he repeats what he said before – “Hyung, look at me”

Kihyun hesitates a bit before finally gwt enough courage to look straight at his eyes – “You’re beautiful”

Bright red, that’s the tone Kihyun would describe the color his face turns – “W-what the hell are you saying now?!”

“You’re beautiful” – He repeats, clearly and loudly – “Your hair when you wake up its impossibly perfect and your eyes are the perfect size they look cute but bitchy sometimes”

Kihyun doesn't know what to say and Changkyun takes his silence as permission to continue – “Your nose is so prettily small, your cheekbones when you smile is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, I want to bite it and your lips…”

Changkyun takes a long breath looking one of the things he wantsthe most - “Your lips are so pink, prettily painted in your face”

Involuntary Kihyun licks his lips making the youngest lose a bit of his self control, moving a bit closer to him – “Y-your body… it has always been perfect, I still think you look better with a bit weight but however you look, you’re gorgeous”

Kihyu feels warm for his words but at the same time he isn't used to those compliments – “You’re always the first one to wake, cook and clean for us and wake our asses up with the patience I don’t know how you still have” – Kihyun smiles a bit for this – “When I need a Hyung I know you’re always there, when I happy I know you’re by my side, when something make me sad I know you’re the first one to allow me cry in your arms, when I’m upset I know you'll always do everything you can to cheer me up, you’re always when I need you and even when I don’t”

“Kyun…” – Kihyun wants to say something but Changkyun still had other thing to say – “Never lose your confidence, that’s one of the most beautiful things you have… even if your ego sometimes is _too_ big” – The boy under him rolled his eyes again.

Changkyun moves one of his hands to rest it in Kihyun’s cheeks and brushes it lightly with his thumb– “You’re Perfect Kihyunnie Hyung” – The younger smiles fondly to him – “Never let anyone say the contrary about you”

That’s all what Changkyun wanted to say so he closes his mouth waiting for the other to say something - “Since when you became so cheesy?”

That’s not exactly what Changkyun was waiting for, but at least Kihyun seems happier so he is happy too– “Thank you so much Changkyunnie” – Kihyun finally smiles back and that’s definitively what Changkyun wants to protect from this cruel world – “But I think you just _love_ me too much”

Both of them freeze for those words, Kihyun totally forgot about his feelings when he said that, he is talking about his love as a good friend – “I-I mean…”

“You’re right Hyung, I love you _too_ much” – The mood around Changkyun totally changed, he seems sad and gloomy– “But that doesn’t mean you’re less of what I said”

“C-Changkyun…”

“I know Hyung” – Kihyun is surely confused – “I know you know about my feelings”

Kihyun panics – “I know that’s the reason you avoided me some months ago” – Guilt, that’s what the black haired felt – “I know my feelings for you are not reciprocated”

A sad smile crosses Changkyun’s beautiful face - “It’s okay”

“Changkyun…” – Kihyun tries to say something but Changkyun is already moving out of him, so without thinking too much he grabs his shoulders to keep him in place and closes his eyes, waiting for him…

Changkyun couldn’t believe what’s in front of his eyes, he moves slowly waiting for Kihyun to regret what he’s doing and punch him off of him but that never happens, when he finally touches his lips it's as if his whole body become jelly, especially when Kihyun responds the kiss, it's just something innocent and sweet as if Changkyun thinks Kihyun could break anytime but for Changkyun that kiss is as electricity running all over his body, fireworks exploding in his stomach and his heart beating so fast inside his chest that he thinks even Kihyun could feel it, and of course he does.   

Changkyun tries his luck sliding his tongue inside Kihyun’s mouth and the sound Kihyun let go is angelic for his eara, he takes his time exploding the new space but in no time the kiss become more and more heated.

The position Changkyun has the whole time is already uncomfortable for both of them so he moves to fix between Kihyun’s legs without break the kiss and suddenly the oldest becomes conscious of what he's doing after leave the trance Changkyun indulge him in… but that doesn't stop him instead he pushes closer and closer until there isn't any space between them.

Even when Changkyun loves kiss Kihyun and finally touch him in that way… he doesn't want to rush things, he gradually changes it again to a sweet kiss and peaks his lips when he finally finds the will to let him go, they stare into each other eyes with tons of unanswered questions, Kihyun definitively is regretting this… at least in Changkyun’s head

“Hyung… I’m so…” – Kihyun doesn't let him finish that phrase. 

“Are you hungry? Let’s eat” - Changkyun just nods and stands up trying to fix his messy clothes thanks to their previous acts.

“And Changkyun” – Kihyun stops him before he could exist the room – “I’m the one who decide if I love you or not, if I want to kiss you or not, if I feel the same than you or not, not you, stop thinking you can decide over my feelings”

“Hyung…” – Changkyun is a bit confused, all this time what he has done is think about Kihyun, him and only him- “I think I can’t understand you”

“You said me before your feelings aren’t reciprocated, when we kissed you almost apologized and even now you think I regret something” – Kihyun seems a bit upset – “You’re not the one who decide that Changkyun, did you even ask how I feel before just give up because you think I don’t feel the same”

“Do you feel the same?” - Of course he gave up, after all he avoided him when he discovered about his feelings, but he’s not in the position of question him, no when he's being so open to him – “Do you love me back Hyung?”

Hope, that’s what Changkyun has all over his face, blush, teary eyes, pink lips, too cute for Kihyun to handle – “I may love you back”

“Hyuuung” – he whines, that isn't the answer he's waiting for.

“Don’t you like it?”

“I didn’t say that” – He knows Kihyun could take his words and totally change it, for now, that’s enough for him.

“Give me some time Kyun” – He walks closer to Changkyun to peck his cheek – “I’ve never dated a guy before and I might like you a little more than I was expecting”

The whole world is brighter for Changkyun, what he thought was an unrequited love is giving him a chance, one Changkyun isn't letting go.

Without thinking too much he hugs Kihyun tightly and pecks his lips again and again and some times more - “Thank you Hyung” – As he let escape one tear – “I love you”

And of course Kihyun couldn’t stop himself to tease Changkyun a little bit– “Are you crying? Owww baby Ogu Ogu”

“Shut up!”

“You brat”

~♡~

Now that the recent couple decide to let that room, the visual line decided to try their luck with Kihyun…

“Kihyunnie” – Minhyuk comes first – “I’m sorry for our comments you know we didn’t mean it”

“Don’t worry guys” – Kihyun smiles at his closer friend – “I was being a bit sensible”

“Well that’s everyday right?” – This time is Hoseok –

“Okay I’ll be cooking for 4 people for the rest of our career” –

“KIHYUNNIEEEEE!”

~♡~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read it ♡


End file.
